


The three times Logan tried to be romantic and the one time it came naturally

by xionical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionical/pseuds/xionical
Summary: Logan isn't very good at being romantic





	The three times Logan tried to be romantic and the one time it came naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a post from insanelycoolish on tumblr!!! It was supposed to be "Logan is horrible at flirting" bUT it turns out I am very bad at trying to be awful at flirting ;;O;; so have this instead I'm sorry-
> 
> WARNINGS because AO3 won't let me tag things: Self harm is implied, same with depression. Not explicitly stated, but take care of yourself anywho!! It's just a fluffy fic, so don't worry :0

Logan was not very good at flirting. Plain and simple. 

 

Every time he tries, he has messed it up. He will turn red, ears burning and vision blurring as he stumbled over his words in his embarrassment. He's tried several times, and every single one of these has ended in complete failure. It's rather humiliating, to say the least. In the words of his friend Roman, he's ‘got no game.’ He is proud to say, however, that he's successfully flustered someone at least once. Once is enough. 

 

____ Attempt One _____

 

Logan squinted hard, words messily scrawled on a post it note in his hands. He has stayed up until 11 pm, two hours past his bedtime mind you, to carefully and meticulously plot over how he would approach this. 

 

It was Valentine's day at Stokes Elementary school, and the third grader has been an absolute mess. He forgot to brush his teeth, woke up with a rats nest as hair, and forgot his friendship bracelet! He bounced his leg up and down, clutching the white soft bear in his arms that held a comically large lollipop. 

 

With a tiny kiss to his Mommy's cheek, Logan hopped out the car and nervously stuffed into the front doors of the school. Eyes stared at him, burning holes through his skin as everyone saw the notorious ‘robot’ Logan Snow walk to his classroom with a stuffed bear. 

 

Upon reaching his class, he put a large and hefty bag on the teachers kidney shaped large table. “My contributions to our Valentines party, Ms. Knight.” He mumbled shyly, ducking his head and blushing when the teacher thanked him and complimented his heart patterned bow tie. He muttered a small thanks again, before taking a deep breath and turning around. 

 

There he was. 

 

Bright and bubbly Patton Gonzales, swinging his legs and coloring, tongue sticking out in concentration. Logan inhaled deeply once more, before squaring his shoulders and approaching Patton calmly. 

 

“Patton,” he greeted, his voice shaking slightly. The boy jumped slightly and looked up, before beaming. “Logan! Hello!” 

 

“You look very pretty today.” Logan complimented shyly. And he was right, Patton wore a tacky red headband with little heart shaped baubles on a spring, additional hair clips and flowers decorating his curly brown hair. He wore a white shirt and a yellow cardigan buttoned over it, along with a pink sweater vest decorated with hearts as well. He wore khaki shorts and knee high socks along with his light up sketchers decorated with sparkles and rhinestones. 

 

Patton giggled. “Thank you! I like your tie.” He said kindly. Logan blushed and ducked his head, before taking a deep breath and thrusting the cute oversized bear into Pattons arms, a few crayons rolling off of Pattons desk. 

 

Logan immediately began reading his post-it note. 

 

“Patton,” he started awkwardly. “I really like you. You have an aesthetically pleasing wardrobe. Your genes are aligned in a way that is very pleasing to my eyes. I like your hair pins. You are very nice-” He stammered, blushing and stuttering horribly. 

 

He continued on with his rambling, ditching the post-it note halfway through. 

 

“-and you shouldn't hang upside down from monkey bars on reeces anymore, cuz you can get brain failure, and-and I do not wish that upon you- I- um-” he stammered, eyes filling with tears. Laughing echoed in his ears as the kids pointed and made fun of him, Pattons large grey blue eyes staring at him with pity and- some other emotion Logan wasn't familiar with. He dropped the note, apologizing and dashing out of the classroom. He ignored his teacher calling for him, ignored Patton yelping and asking for him to wait. He ignored everything and ran straight into the boys bathroom. 

 

The bell rang, signalling the start of the school day. Yet Logan ignored it, staring at the floor in disdain before wiping it with a clorox wipe from his backpack. Once he deemed it safe enough, did he allow himself to curl into the corner and hug his knees, hiding his face. 

 

He didn't hear the soft patter of shoes on the floor, but he recognized the sound of someone sitting beside him. “Logan-”

 

“Patton, I do not wish to be made fun of right now.” Logan interrupted, sniffling slightly. “You may leave.” 

 

There was silence, however, before something soft nudged his arm. He aimed to ignore it, but it kept nudging persistently. He turned around and lifted his head, exasperation clear on his face, before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

 

Patton sat on his knees with a gentle and shy smile, holding out a small build-a-bear with a polo and tie, along with paper glasses. “He's cotton candy scented.” He said softly, beaming happily when Logan took the bear with small yet gentle hands. “I didn't know what to name him, so I named him Teacher Dude.”

 

Logan felt a small giggle escape his lips, fingers running over the soft fur. “I quite like that name.” 

 

“I'm glad…” 

 

____ Attempt Two _____

  
  


“I’m worthless.” 

 

The words hit Logan like a freight train, his heart stuttering and his eyes widening. The sixteen year old watched Patton stare out at the city with darkened eyes. Much different eyes than he had remembered seeing when they met. The lights from the large buildings of the city shone on his face, making his skin glow and his beauty only so much more enhanced. Patton turned his head to face Logan, who's heart clenched upon seeing the tears streaking down Pattons soft face. 

 

“You are not.” Logan said sternly, and Pattons eyes widened. “You are not worthless. You…” Logan trailed off, trying to find the right words. 

 

“You are amazing. You're very...kind. And are amazing and cooking and stuff. You manage your emotions really well. And you put a heart sticker on my work when I get A’s, and it's really..” He flushed. “I really like it. And I really like you.”

 

He looked up at Patton, who was smiling brightly and crying. 

 

Logan panicked. “Oh no, I screwed up-” he frantically went to make Patton stop crying, but Patton laughed and yanked Logan down into a kiss. 

 

Logan tensed, before kissing back slowly. Patton cupped his face, pulling back and rubbing their noses together affectionately. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

____ Attempt Three _____

 

“And now for our valedictorian, Logan Snow!” 

 

Cheers echoed through the football field as Logan stepped up to the podium, making him smile. Logan looked down at his speech. 

 

“High School has been quite a large journey.” He began. He continued on with his speech, looking on at all of his fellow graduates. He made eye contact with Patton front the crowd and smiled. 

 

“I'm sure a lot of you remember the Valentines incident of third grade.” He said, earning good natured laughs. “I haven't finished my speech. I found today would be a good time to finish.” and with that, he pulled out a laminated pink post-it. The one from third grade. 

 

“You have nice eyes.” He read with a chuckle. “I wish I had nice eyes like you. You smell nice too. I like you more than my nutritional meals Mama makes me. You are like a diamond. Very pretty. Not rare cuz diamonds are overpriced but you are very pretty. I liked the cookies you made. Will you be my valentine? Ps, please stop pronouncing it ‘valentime.’ I say this because I care.” He finished. The crowd laughed, and he smiled at Patton, who was laughing and rubbing his eyes. 

 

“You… you helped me through a lot, Patton Gonzales. And your….facial features are very pleasing, but I like your personality the most.” Logan said sheepishly. He was an awful flirt. 

 

“By the way, please start pronouncing Valentines right. I say this because I care.” 

  
  


____ One _____

 

Logan stared at Patton lovingly, watching him sitting outside with a canvas, painting the sunrise. Pattons eyes shined in the orange glow of the sun, his hands gentle and stained with paint. 

 

“You're beautiful.” Logan said suddenly, making the man jump in surprise with a yelp. Patton turned around, before smiling at Logan sheepishly. “I-what?” 

 

“You're beautiful.” Logan repeated, walking over. Patton set down his brush after making one last stroke on the canvas, removing his apron. He was blushing. “Oh, stop it, silly.” He giggled. 

 

Logan shook his head. “The light always hits you at the perfect angle, no matter what.” He said gently. “You're like...a god. So perfect. So beautiful and so kind. The god of the sun. The keeper of my heart. I was lucky to find a man like you.” 

 

Patton flushed and raised an eyebrow. “What brought this up?” He asked with a small giggle. Logan smiled. 

 

“Ever since I met you, I have noticed every day just how kind you are. The times you've stuck with me on my hardest days, and you'd comfort me then offer me a cookie.” He chuckled, and Patton flushed. “You got me through high school and college. You're always there for me. Always so beautiful, even when you're grumpy from waking up early.” He laughed. Patton smiled sheepishly. “Then you cried on graduation. You just straight up bawled, and wet my jacket. I still have your makeup stains on them. You talked about how you thought you wouldn't make it this far. How you thought you would dave in before experiencing high school graduation.” 

 

He cupped Pattons face, who's eyes were misty. A tear gently rolled down his cheek, but Logan wiped it with the pads of his thumb. “I was going to make this all fancy, but I decided… I am not going to wait. Right here, in the sunset, on the patio of our apartment, is good enough.” 

 

“L-Lo?” 

 

Logan knelt down on one knee, and Patton choked on a sob. He covered his mouth with one hand, while Logan held the other. Logan kissed each of Pattons knuckles, bringing it to his cheek and kissing the old, white scars littering the soft skin of his forearm. He pulled away slightly, digging out a small box from the pockets of his light jacket. He had been planning to discuss this with Roman during lunch later, but no, now was perfect. 

 

“Patton Gonzales,” Logan said lowly, voice still slightly scratchy from sleep, gentle brown eyes looking into Pattons own. 

 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He said softly. He opened the box, the diamonds of the ring sparkling a purple hue from the sunrise. 

 

“Will you marry me?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any typos? Pls inform me! :D


End file.
